The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connections with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, a machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. An IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or connected cars, a smart grid, a health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
These days, mobile electronic devices require various network communications. In general, an electronic device executes a specific function and task according to a loaded program, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, an in-vehicle navigator, and the like. For example, these electronic devices may collect or output sounds or images. Along with an increase in the integration level of electronic devices, the increasing popularity of ultra-high-speed, and large-capacity wireless communication, various functions have recently been loaded in a single electronic device. For this purpose, a performance of processors and batteries of electronic devices have been improved remarkably.
An electronic device may be configured so as to communicate and interwork with various other electronic devices. Due to emergence of various wearable devices implemented in the forms of a watch, glasses, a bracelet, a ring, and the like, communication needs to be conducted between various wearable devices and electronic devices. Furthermore, things interact with each other owing to the development of the IoT. Electronic devices support a variety of communication techniques and will interact with more communication devices in the future. More and more users use this environment.
Users demand faster network processing to use a variety of types of content. The users' demands impose much load on the main processor of an electronic device in a high-speed network environment. As a result, network performance may be decreased and overload of a main processor may cause heat and increased power consumption. To solve the problem, network processing techniques for processing a high-speed task more efficiently are under active study.